


Challenge Book

by Bubsy (Trinity_Writing)



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity_Writing/pseuds/Bubsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This'll be a book with challenges between Zee and Bubs, and you'll get to choose which one is best and who you think wrote which!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge 1 (introduction)

Challenge 1 is seeing who can write the most descriptive smut. There'll be two parts after this, one by Bubs, and one by Zee, but in a random order. You guys will have to guess who wrote which and then vote on which is better!


	2. Person A (1)

"I can't believe you would even accuse me of cheating on you!" Zisteau yelled, pacing around the room. His words hung thick in the air, silence as a response. Zisteau turned around, glaring at his silver haired boyfriend. "Nothing to say? Just going to accuse me of cheating then not say anything else?" Zisteau yelled. Etho stood silent, unmoving. His- usually bright eyes- just seemed to dull as he stared at Zisteau.

"I never accused you of cheating on me." Etho said calmly. His calm tone only seemed to make Zisteau angrier.

"How are you always so calm about everything?!" Zisteau yelled.

"Because I'm not getting angry over nothing. Now calm down." Etho said firmly, but calmly.

"Don't tell me what to do." Zisteau almost hissed. Etho moved swiftly and quickly, almost making no noise as he pressed Zisteau up against the wall. In seconds Zisteau was against the wall with his hands pinned to his sides. He felt his breath hitch at the closeness of them, Etho's eyes seeming to bore into Zisteau's.

"I said," Etho said, leaning in closer to Zisteau. "Calm down." Etho said demandingly. Zisteau felt himself shiver at the sharpness of Etho's voice, his eyes fluttering shut. "You need to not get so worked up about everything. You're going to hurt yourself one of these days, Z." Etho said, all harshness fleeting from his voice, replaced by soft kindness. Zisteau felt Etho's comforting warmth leave him as Etho started to walk away. Zisteau stared after the petite man, bewildered. He smirked, quickly moving to pin Etho against the wall. The smaller man hit the wall with a gasp as he stared at Zisteau.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zisteau whispered seductively. Etho gulped, breathing heavy.

"N-Nowhere..." Etho said quietly.

"Oh yeah?" Zisteau bit his lip. "Because I think you're staying right here." Zisteau whispered in Etho's ear, nibbling at the sensitive skin there. Etho let out a jagged breath as he screwed his eyes shut.

"Z-Zisteau." Etho said breathily.

"Hm?" Zisteau smirked, kissing down Etho's jawline. "Is there something wrong, my prince?" ZIsteau whispered in Etho's ear. Etho shivered and shook his head.

"Please." Etho whispered.

"Please what, Etho?" Zisteau asked. Etho shook his head, quickly flipping the two of them around.

"You're not leading this tonight. No, tonight, it's my turn." Etho whispered with an evil grin. Etho delicately moved his hands down Zisteau's side, relishing in the tiny gasp the muscular man let out. Etho unbuttoned Zisteau's pants, pushing them around his ankles. "This is what you get for acting out earlier, Zisteau." Etho bit his lip, brushing his hand against the bulge in Zisteau's boxers.

"Etho, please." Zisteau groaned out, hands tangled in Etho's soft hair. Etho smirked, his long fingers finding their way past the elastic of Zisteau's boxers, reaching farther down them. Etho let his finger brush up against Zisteau's member, making Zisteau buck his hips into the touch."Don't be so eager, Zisteau. Don't get too ahead of yourself." Etho whispered in Zisteau's ear.

"O-Okay." Zisteau said.

"Okay, what?" Etho asked, nibbling at Zisteau's ear.

"S-Sir." Zisteau choked out. Etho let himself smile as he dragged his finger down Zisteau's cock, smirking as the other held back a moan. Etho wrapped his hand around it, pumping it slowly, biting his lip as he listened to Zisteau's choked moans. "Etho, please." Zisteau begged. Etho moved to nibble on Zisteau's neck as he pumped, biting down on tiny areas of his collarbones while he moved his fist. "Etho." Zisteau breathed out. "Please." He groaned.

"Please what?" Etho asked innocently, as if he didn't have his hand wrapped around Zisteau's cock.

"P-Please just do s-something." Zisteau begged.

"You're gonna need to be a bit more specific, Zisteau." Etho whispered, teasing the tip of his dick.

"Etho, please. Please fuck me." Zisteau got out through ragged moans and breaths.

"If you say so." Etho smirked, leading him to the bedroom, laying Zisteau out on the bed. Etho quickly stripped down to his boxers, climbing on top of Zisteau. Etho leaned down, hovering over Zisteau's crotch, never looking away from Zisteau's bright blue eyes. Etho pulled Zisteau's cock out, pumping it with his hand as he stared at Zisteau. Etho slowly licked the tip of it, grinning as Zisteau shivered and bucked his hips up. Etho slowly took more of Zisteau in his mouth, licking up and down his shaft, never breaking the eye contact. Zisteau let his hand tangle in Etho's hair, slowly guiding him as he bobbed up and down.

"Oh god, Etho." Zisteau groaned out. "Mmmmh." Zisteau screwed his eyes shut. Suddenly, the warmth around his cock disappeared, being replaced by cold air hitting his member. Zisteau opened his eyes to see Etho searching for lube in the drawer next to his bed. He quickly found it, pulling the small bottle out, squeezing some onto his hand, spreading it onto his own cock, which was now unclothed. "Mmmm, fuck." Zisteau hissed, just the image of Etho slicking himself up made Zisteau even harder. Etho smirked as he took a bit more lube, rubbing it around Zisteau's entrance, the slick liquid making it easier for Etho to slip his finger inside of Zisteau, the blue eyed man letting out a shaky moan as Etho added another finger, moving them in and out. Etho chuckled at Zisteau's face, overcome by pleasure as Etho hit that one little ball of nerves, making Zisteau moan loudly.

"Shush. You don't want anyone hearing, do you?" Etho whispered, adding another finger, curling them.

"N-No." Zisteau bit his hand as Etho hit that spot once again. Etho pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the sheets, quickly positioning himself at Zisteau's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Etho asked softly. Zisteau nodded eagerly, gripping the sheets tightly. Etho slowly pushed into Zisteau, only letting the tip tease him. Zisteau hissed, screwing his eyes shut. "You okay?" Etho asked, biting his lip at the feeling of pressure around his cock. Zisteau nodded, letting out a breath. Etho pressed in farther, knowing he had hit Zisteau's prostate from the look on his face. Etho slowly pulled out, thrusting back into Zisteau, loving the sounds of his jagged moans.

"Etho, oh my god, Etho." Zisteau cried out as Etho thrusted into him. Etho could feel the sweat form on his forhead as he thrusted, pleasure becoming greater and greater. "F-Faster." Zisteau pleaded, which Etho gladly obliged by, thrusting faster.

"Z-Zisteau." Etho groaned. "I'm close, Z." Etho got out. Zisteau moved, pumping his cock along with Etho's thrusts. Etho felt a familiar feeling building up in his stomach. Etho came undone with a loud moan, coming inside of Zisteau. The taller man came with a heavy groan, his cum splattering up to his shoulders as he shook. Etho pulled out of Zisteau, laying down next to him, still breathing heavily.

"O-Oh my god." Zisteau shivered in the afterglow, pulling the blanket over the two of them.

"I love you." Etho whispered, pulling Zisteau closer to him.

"I'm sorry for lashing out earlier." Zisteau said quietly, laying his head on Etho's chest.

"It's okay. I just don't want you to get angry at things for no reason like you do. It's not good for you." Etho said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you." Zisteau said, placing a soft kiss in the crook of Etho's neck."I love you more, Z." Etho said, yawning as he felt his eyes droop close and the two drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Person B (1)

"Hey Beefers." Etho says with a sly smile, his voice low and seductive as he leaned against the door to their dorm room.

Beef merely chuckled, throwing his roommate turned boyfriend a smile. "You seriously can't pull that off." 

Etho pouts adorably. "I totally can!" He says defensively. 

"Totally can't." 

Etho smirked as he pushed Beef against a wall, running his fingers down his arms, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin of his boyfriends neck. "Sure about that?" He growled into Beef's ear, his breathes ghosting across his neck.

Beef gulped, a shiver running down his spine. "M-maybe you can." 

Etho's smirk only grew as he kissed Beef, loving how his beard scratched his face. He tangled his fingers in Beef's hair, deepening the kiss as he started grinding against his boyfriend, who gasped from the sudden contact. 

"Woah woah!" A voice drifted to them accompanied by a laugh. "Every time I come over, jeez." 

He slowly moves away from Beef, pouting slightly at the disruption. 

"W-what do you want Pause?" Beef asks, his face as red as a tomato.

"I came over to play video games, but if you're gonna continue, then I'd be okay with watching the show." Pause says with a mischievous grin.

He just shakes his head, a smile present on his lips. "Later." He whispered to Beef, who merely nodded, cheeks still a rosy red.

"Oh?" Pause smirked. "Can I stay for that too?" 

"Pause!" Beef scolded with a stern look.

"Just kidding!" Pause says gleefully. "Now video games?" 

He couldn't help but smile and pull Beef towards the couch while Pause got the Xbox started. After a while, Pause went to go to the bathroom and to grab a drink. He glanced over at Beef and couldn't help but press their lips together. His fingers snaked into the soft brown hair of his boyfriend as their lips moved together perfectly. Beef rested his hand on his inner thigh, squeezing slightly, causing a soft groan to leave his lips. 

"Guys!" Pause called out, catching the couples attention. 

"Huh?" Was all he could manage to say as he moved away from Beef ever so slightly. 

"Oh my god, you two are so horny." Pause groaned, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna go before I suffocate in the sexual tension. He turned towards the door. "Go consummate your relationship." 

"Not my fault Beef looks super hot today." He purrs, running his fingers along Beef's cheek. 

"Oh, I'd have to agree." Pause says with a smirk, which earned a halfhearted glare from Beef.

"Why don't you go make out with with Millbee or something." 

"Fine, fine." Pause laughs, heading towards the door. "Wouldn't want to see you as a bottom anyway Etho." He says mischievously as he dashed out of the room, the door slamming behind him. 

He can't help but shake his head, a quiet chuckling passing his lips, though it was quickly cut off by a quiet moan that left his lips when he felt a hand nearing his crotch, fingers running delicately across his inner thigh. 

Beef couldn't help the small grin that spread across his lips as he slowly traced unnamable shapes into Etho's thigh through the thick material of the black jeans he wore. He ran his fingers up Etho's slightly toned chest as his gaze found the grey-red of his lover. Putting his fingers slightly under Etho's shirt, he started lifting the thin soft grey material up; revealing toned pale abs. He slipped the material over Etho's head, letting it fall slowly to the floor. 

He gently pressed his lips to the soft, delicate skin of Etho's collarbone, trailing kisses down his chest and stopping when he reached the v that dipped down into the black skinny jeans. He teased Etho with a featherlight kiss placed on the quickly growing bulge in his jeans before pulling back and slowly taking off his loose fitting blue shirt, carelessly letting falling to the floor. 

He could feel Etho's eyes devouring him as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down ever so slowly. He finally started pushing his dark blue boxer-briefs down, revealing his hard cock, which he knew Etho's eyes were devouring. He slowly climbed onto Etho's lap, his legs straddling the thinner mans hips as he gently pushed the thin man's shoulders down onto the couch. 

He slowly rolled his hips, causing a low moan to escape the silver haired mans lips; which caused a smirk to creep onto his lips. He rolled his hips again as he leaned down to press a kiss onto the pale skin of Etho's neck. 

"B-beef." Etho chokes out, his voice strained and his eyes pleading. 

He slowly worked the button undone on Etho's jeans and pushed the zipper down slowly. He slowly pulled down the black jeans, pushing them off of Etho's thin legs and letting them join the other discarded clothes on the floor. He slowly ground against Etho, smirking as he trailed kisses along Etho's jaw and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"You're so beautiful Etho." Beef purred, his voice low and gravelly. "So fucking beautiful." 

He couldn't help the moan that passed his lips as he felt fingers tangle in his hair, tugging his face down so his lips met the soft pale pink of his lover. He kissed Etho slowly, loving how Etho tugged gently on his hair. He slowly slipped his fingers around Etho's hardened cock, favoring the gasp that left those perfect pink lips. He ran his fingers down Etho's length, swallowing the moans that left Etho's lips with kiss after kiss. 

"P-please... Beef... Please." Etho begged breathily, the anguish shining brightly in those perfect grey-red irises. 

He finally slid down Etho's boxer-briefs, letting them fall to the floor. He moved his lips from Etho's and sucked gently on the head of his hardened cock. He slowly ran his tongue up Etho's length. He couldn't help but moan as he felt Etho's fingers tugging on his hair, pushing his lips ever closer to his throbbing hard cock. He slowly took the whole length into his mouth, gently holding Etho's hips so he wouldn't buck them up unexpectedly. His tongue worked, what seemed like, expertly around Etho's length, making moan after moan escape those perfect pink lips of his lover. 

He finally pulled back, eliciting a small whimper from Etho. He put two fingers near Etho's entrance, slowly tracing it. He slowly stuck his fingers in, smirking as Etho gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. He added a third finger and slowly curled them, causing Etho to buck his hips and moan loudly. He did it again, this time harder, causing Etho to throw his head back as a loud moan to escape his lips. 

He finally pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Etho's entrance, his throbbing hard cock pressed gently against Etho's delicate skin. 

"Please Beef! Please!" Etho begged, his grey-red eyes silently pleading as he begged with a trembling voice. 

"Anything for you." Beef growled lowly, his voice gravely as his eyes looked over Etho's perfect body hungrily. 

He slowly pushed in, instantly feeling the tightness and the heat. Etho instantly spread his legs wider as he pushed in. He continued pushing in slowly as he trailed kisses along Etho's chest; favoring each and every moan, groan, and gasp that escaped those perfect pale pink lips. They were music to his ears; arguably the best sound he'd ever heard. 

Once he was finally flush with Etho's hips he let his gaze meet Etho's and waited for the nod, which came merely seconds after their gazes met. He slowly pulled out, running his fingers along Etho's sides before carefully pinning slim pale wrists above the spiky silver hair that was slightly damp with sweat. 

He finally pushed back in, not as gently as he'd been before and Etho gasped loudly, his eyes squeezing shut as he threw his back, a look of pain settling on his face as his muscles clenched. He pressed his lips to Etho's neck, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin as he pulled out and slammed back in, loving the loud moan that left Etho's perfect lips. 

He pulled back out and slammed back in as he bit a love bite into Etho's pale skin causing another choked moan to leave Etho's lips. He picked up his pace; pulling out, slamming in, practically drowning in the moans that constantly left Etho's lips. His lips left Etho's neck and he couldn't help but admire Etho, who was withering under him as he continued his fast pace. He gave an even harder thrust; hitting Etho's prostate, which was surely only proven by the look that crossed Etho's face and the way he instantly clenched and his fingers dug into the bedsheets. 

He studied every single detail about the man that was withering beneath him. Everything from his damp hair, which started sticking to his forehead, the way his eyes were screwed shut, the way his lips were parted as moan after moan passed those perfect lips, the way his fingers curled up and dug into the bed sheets, the way his cheeks were a dark red, and the way sweat beaded on his perfectly pale skin and in some places slowly made trails down his perfect slim body. 

He moved his hands from Etho's thin pale wrists and started stroking Etho's throbbing cock. 

"Gah! Beef!" Etho gasped. "B-beef." He moaned bitting his lip and gripping the white bedsheets even tighter; his knuckles turning white. 

He was getting close; he could feel the tight feeling forming in him. But; he kept up the fast pace, pulling out and thrusting back in roughly, trying each time to hit Etho's prostate to bring him the most pleasure he could. 

"Beef!" Etho practically screamed as he came; the hot white substance shooting onto his chest and Beef's fingers. 

He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked off the hot white substance slowly; causing a shudder to run through Etho; who barely managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see. He thrusted in again, hard, making Etho moan loudly again; his name leaving those perfect pink lips time and time again. He felt Etho's tense and tight muscles around his cock and he couldn't deny how fucking amazing it felt. 

"Etho." He breathed out. "Y-you're so tight." He pressed a kiss to Etho's lips. "Fuck... I love it.... I love you." His voice was strained and gravelly as he thrusted in again, sending electricity coursing through Etho and stars to appear in his vision. 

He knew he wouldn't last much longer; but he kept thrusting in as hard as could; savoring the sounds that left Etho's lips and loving the way Etho tensed up, making it even tighter around his thick cock. 

As he gave another thrust; this one harder than the last, hitting Etho's prostate again and he couldn't contain himself anymore as he shot his hot white substance into Etho with a choked cry. "Etho!" And a long drawn out moan of his lover's name as he heard the groan that left those perfect pale pink lips and those beautiful eyes squeezed shut even tighter and those already tense muscles tensed up even more; making Etho even tighter, which he made him moan quietly. 

He slowly pulled out; his mind a jumbled mess. His gaze cast upon Etho, who let out a long whimper from the sudden emptiness. He couldn't help but notice Etho's cock; which had started getting hard again. He slowly took Etho's length into his mouth, running his tongue along it. He started bobbing his head as Etho's fingers tangled in his hair, gently pushing his head so his hard cock was pushed farther into his hot mouth. 

Etho let out a low moan as he sucked on the tip, licking up the precum. He finally took all of Etho's length into his mouth; the tip bumping against the back of his throat as his fingers ran along Etho's inner thigh and his beard slightly scratched the delicate skin surrounding his balls. He started bobbing his head again as he started fingering Etho, moving his fingers in and out slowly; though not even close to as deep as he'd been slamming into him just moments ago.

Etho moaned lowly as he gripped at his hair, wanting even more of himself inside of his lover's hot, wet mouth. Beef quickened his pace; pushing his fingers in quicker; causing a loud moan to leave Etho's lips. 

"B-beef!" Etho shouted, screwing his eyes shut as the pleasure hit him, and he felt the throbbing pain in his cock slowly building up and the amount of pressure he felt as he came closer to cuming. "Beeeeef." He groaned out, his grip tightening on Beef's perfect brown hair. He almost couldn't handle the way Beef expertly blew him, the way his beard scratched his balls and his inner thigh, or the way Beef was fingering him. It was undeniably the most amazing feeling in the world. 

"I-I'm gonna!" He suddenly shouted as he felt his control slipping. 

He couldn't go any longer and shot his hot white sticky substance down Beef's throat; moaning as he saw Beef swallow and lick his lips seductively. 

Beef collapsed on the bed beside him, his body beading with sweat and a husky smell radiating from him. "God I love you." Beef breathed out; his voice husky and rough. 

"I-I love you too." He spoke with a strained and cracking voice as he felt his eyelids slowly falling closed.


End file.
